


Sibling Love

by AlliterationNation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Cock, Bottom Alphinuad Leveilleur, Dom Alisaie Leveilleur, Dom/sub, F/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Alphinaud Leveilleur, Top Alisaie Leveilleur, Trans Alphinaud Leveilleur, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliterationNation/pseuds/AlliterationNation
Summary: Alisaie fucks Alphinaud. That's basically it.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Sibling Love

As soon as the inn room door closed behind them, Alisaie was on him. Before Alphinaud could even blink, she had him pushed against the wall, a hand between his legs and feeling him up. 

“Alisaie-“

“Shut up,“ Alisaie said. “I've had to look at you all day without being able to do this. I'm dying to fuck you in every conceivable way, and don't come at me with your concerns about someone walking in on us, I know you get off on that risk...“ 

He did. Alisaie had forced him to admit it one day, and hadn't allowed him to live it down ever since. 

Whatever other protest he might have had in mind was quickly shut down by Alisaie grabbing his head and kissing him. She nipped at his lip until he opened his mouth, then shoved her tongue inside. As always, she was as insatiable as she was demanding. The fingers digging into the inside of his thigh didn't help either.

Eventually she broke away. “You like that, don't you? Kissing your own sister?“

“I like my own sister kissing me.“

“Don't get cheeky with me,“ Alisaie said as she dragged him towards the bed. She could have just asked, he would have come willingly, but as always, she played rough with him. Her hand clamped down on his arm and she yanked at him harshly until she had him right where she wanted him to. Then she pushed him onto the bed. 

Alphinaud caught himself just short of slamming into the pillow face first, and turned around to watch her yank her clothes off roughly. They looked identical underneath, much to Alisaie's occasional frustration. Unlike him, she would have liked to stop being flat as a brick. They weren't fifteen anymore, but in that regard, they hadn't changed at all. 

“Why are you just lying there, staring? Make yourself useful and strip. We don't have all night.“ 

They did, technically, but Alphinaud didn't point it out. He wriggled out of his own clothes and discarded them on the ground. The look she gave him made him feel hot. Greed mixed with lust and possessiveness… 

Then she sat down next to him and pushed her hand between his legs again.

“You're already wet. So eager to take my cock up your cunt, aren't you?“ As she spoke, she formed the aether cock she always used on him. Alphinaud had been the one to come up with the concept, but it was Alisaie who had taken and run with it. 

And she was right. Fuck, he wanted that cock in himself. He'd been thinking about it all day, careful not to let on. 

“Do you think you deserve it, then?“ 

“Of course I do,“ Alphinaud said. It was the same thing he always answered when she wanted to play like that. 

Immediately, Alisaie reached out and grabbed his chin, pulling his head upwards. “Don't get mouthy at me. Have you forgotten your place?“ When he didn't answer, she shook her head. “Seems like I have to teach you this lesson again. You're so smart in so many ways, brother, but so utterly stupid about recognising your place. Put your mouth to good use instead of saying silly things.“ She grabbed his ponytail and yanked him towards her as she spread her legs for him.

Alphinaud obediently pushed his face into her pussy and dragged his tongue over her clit. It made Alisaie breath in harshly. Her taste filled his mouth as he went to work, alternating between sucking on her clit and dipping his tongue inside of her. He knew how she liked it. It was what he liked as well, although Alisaie wouldn't do this for him. 

“That's right,“ Alisaie said. “That's what you're best at. Forget all the fancy words, you were born for eating women out...“ A moment later, she pulled him away though. “Enough for now. I'll sit down on your face again later, don't worry, but for now, I have a cock waiting to be rammed into your cunt.“ 

“Yes, Alisaie...“

As he had expected, she slapped him across the face for that. “Is your memory so poor that you forgot you are to call me Mistress?“

Alphinaud rubbed his stinging cheek. “I'm sorry, Mistress.“ The words sent a jolt through his lower half. Alisaie was so good at this act that it was so easy to believe she really did own him. “It won't happen again.“

“See to it that it doesn't, or you'll be sorry. Now spread your legs like the cockslut you are.“

Heart pounding, Alphinaud obeyed. Eating her out and being slapped around and called names by her was sweet, but what he really wanted was this.

Alisaie was once again on him immediately, pushing him down into the mattress as she maneuvered her cock into position. And then she shoved it inside all in one go. It was enough to fill him completely.

“Gods, you're so fucking tight,“ Alisaie growled. “As if I don't fuck you in your pussy nearly every day. I should pimp you out so you loosen up a bit. Would you like that? Staying in a whorehouse in Limsa Lominsa for a while, getting all your holes filled with pirate cum like the whore you really are?“

“Yes,“ Alphinaud moaned. He could just picture it, getting strung up and used for days until Alisaie decided he'd been trained well enough to take him back… 

“Noted,“ Alisaie said as she started thrusting. “Maybe I'll arrange it.“

She took a harsh pace, pulling out almost completely and then slamming into him again. The cock she'd made was large enough to bump against his cervix with every thrust. It hurt, but that was exactly what he liked. He couldn't contain his moans. Thancred was sleeping in the room on the other side of the wall… what if he would come to investigate? Looking upon them, completely appalled by what he was seeing… or following Alisaie's invitation to join and shoving his own cock down Alphinaud's throat… 

Filled with those fantasies, it didn't take long at all for him to come. He shuddered and clenched down on Alisaie's cock, something she should be able to feel with the latest alterations to the spell, and indeed, she gasped herself, rammed the cock deep into him and stilled. 

They rode out their orgasms together, breathing heavily, then Alisaie pulled away and plopped down next to him. “You doing okay?“ she asked. 

“Yes. Are you?“

“Yes, as always.“

Alphinaud closed his eyes and breathed deeply. They did this often, and today hadn't been anything out of the ordinary for them, but it was good to hear anyway.


End file.
